Combining two worlds
by Stormstar2012
Summary: Luffy and his crew want to have a vacation week at a resort. But they didn't expect to meet Goku and the gang again. What will happen in the resort when two different groups go to one resort? Will an enemy come to destroy them or will they be dragged into another adventure? Rated K for now. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I currently have no ideas for my other story so I decided that I would start a crossover story for Dragon Ball Z and One Piece, while I'm waiting for inspiration. This is set after Majin Boo Saga when Pan is about five years old. In One Piece, this is set before Dressrosa and a few weeks after Punk Hazard.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira sensei and One Piece belongs to Oda Sama.

Chapter 1

Luffy's Side on the Sunny

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as a certain Straw hat wearing clown ran past her with an important map that she was currently working on. Luffy looked behind himself, saw an angered Nami and ran faster. Scared out of his mind, Luffy leaped at behind the closest thing close to him which happened to be his ally, Law. Law looked behind him with an eyebrow raised. Before he could ask what the baka did, he felt a hand slap him hard across the face. Turning his head around and hardening his glare, Law glared at the Navigator. Nami immediately shrunk and tried to run away from the dark surgeon's fury.

Sanji, who was in the kitchen, felt a threat toward Nami so he leaped out of the kitchen to guard her.

"What did you do to Nami san?" Sanji asked with his eyes dark, leg raised ready to attack.

"She slapped me for no reason." Law said shrugging while keeping an eye on Sanji.

"Luffy stole one of my best maps!" Nami told Sanji while pointing at Luffy. "I wasn't looking and I slapped Law instead."

"So this is all Luffy's fault." Law said eyes narrowing. Nami and Sanji's did the same. Luffy knew that he was in deeper trouble and ran away. Before he could get far, he felt a metal staff, a sheathed sword and a foot hit his back and he was sent hurling towards the deck.

"What did you do to make Ms. Navigator angry this time?" Robin, who was sitting patiently reading a book, while smiling, asked Luffy while he was picking himself up.

"I was doing a dare for Usopp." He told while dusting off his hat.

Hiding in the distance in two barrels was Usopp and Chopper trying to tell Luffy not to tell Robin about the dares.

"So it was your fault all along." Nami said walking up to the barrels. "Well you two should get punished don't you think?" Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped and looked behind them to find a Nami with fire around her.

"EEEEEKKK!" Usopp and Chopper squealed at the sight. At that moment, Nami kicked Usopp's barrel off the deck and into the sea.

"You better hurry and get back up here quickly." Nami told him while grabbing her map from the terrified Luffy's hand.

"Usopp!" Chopper and Luffy yelled trying to reach the struggling sharpshooter.

"Those idiots!" Nami said checking to make sure that her map wasn't ruined.

"Having trouble Ms. Nami?" Robin asked looking up from her book.

"Those three," Nami huffed sitting next to Robin. "They are so much trouble."

"Are we heading somewhere?" Robin asked looking at Nami.

"I was thinking of a resort." Nami told her dreamily. "It is very popular and they are known to be one of the best in the world. I might call it a paradise."

"Do you think that Luffy would obey you while we're there?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"He'd better." Nami told her. "Or we're leaving them on the island."

Goku's Side

While Luffy and his crew were getting ready for the resort, things were happening at Capsule Corp.

"Goku, get your stuff ready!" Chi Chi told Goku. "Bulma and the others will be here soon and you haven't packed any of your clothes!"

"But Chi Chi," Goku complained. "I don't want to go to a resort where I'm not allowed to fight."

"Well we were invited so we're going." Chi Chi stated. "And that's that."

Goku was about to complain again but Chi Chi gave him a glare and he started packing. Chi Chi was scarier than any foe that he faced and he was careful not to anger her. After ten minutes, Goku, Goten and Chi Chi went outside when Bulma's jet landed.

"Hey guys," Bulma said cheerfully when she landed.

As soon as Goku got in the plane, everyone said "Hi Goku" or "Nice to see you Goku". While laughing, Goku took a seat next to a frowning Vegeta.

"So you were forced to go too Vegeta?" Goku asked laughing even more. Vegeta just scowled at the laughing saiyan next to him and turned toward the window. Chi Chi sat in front with Bulma and Goten sat with Trunks, Pan who was in Gohan's lap walked over, and sat in Goku's lap before falling asleep. Once everything was situated, the jet got off the ground and started its descent towards the famous resort.

"Why can't I use instant transmission?" Goku complained when ten minutes pasted.

"Because it would be weird for other people and for once," Bulma explained. "I want to travel like a normal person. We only have forty more minutes so just wait." Goku slouched in his seat with boredom. He doubted that a powerful foe would appear in a place with no fighting or tournament.

"This is going to be a long week." Goku sighed.

Luffy's side

Almost everyone on the Golden sunny was excited about the resort. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were bouncing all over the ship.

"Calm down already!" Nami shouted at the trio before setting her eyes on the eternal log pose. The needle was facing forward so they were going in the right direction.

"Nami swaaan," Sanji swooned before presenting a glass with a tint of brown liquid with a peach slice on the edge. "This is my special peach tea just for you and Robin chan."

"Thanks Sanji." Nami thanked the cook before sipping her tea. Like everything else Sanji makes, the tea tasted great. The great ship rocked a little bit violently for a moment. "What was that?" Nami asked Franky.

"Zoro, Law and Sanji must be arguing or something which is super!" Franky answered with his signature pose. Recently, ever since Law joined the crew for an alliance, Zoro and Sanji are always arguing to see who would fight the warlord first. And an irritated Law always used his devil fruit ability to separate them before they destroyed the ship. To be honest, Nami felt sorry for Law ever since he boarded the ship. His face was always dumbstruck when he was dragged into Luffy's schemes. Nami was about to walk in the room and beat the two idiots up before she heard Franky call her.

"Is that the island?" Franky asked Nami pointing towards the big island with a very big building; it was at least a little bit bigger than Boa Hancock's temple (Which is huge).

"Yep that's it." Nami clarified. "We're here!"

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper quickly stopped running around the ship to look at the island.

"Wow! It looks like a fortress!" Chopper yelled with stars in his eyes.

"Well, I stayed in a building like that once." Usopp told Chopper with his chest out. "It was after I defeated the terrible monster. The princess told me that I could stay for a while, so I did. It was great!"

Chopper turned his head toward Usopp. "What kind of monster was it?" Chopper asked with sparkling stars in his eyes.

"Well Chopper," Usopp began.

"I hope that there is a lot of meat on that island!" Luffy said dreamily with meat in his eyes.

"So that's what the island looks like?" Zoro said once he got out of the room. "It must be very big."

"So what?" Sanji asked walking up to Zoro. "You'll probably get lost after a few seconds."

"What did you say curly brow?" Zoro asked while getting his swords up.

"You heard me marimo," Sanji said raising his foot. The two started fighting again exchanging insults.

Law walked out and stood next to Nami.

"Doesn't that place attract a bunch of rich people, Nami-ya?" He asked nodachi over his shoulder.

"Yes, and we should have a big box full of cash on the first day." Nami answered rubbing her hands greedily.

"I should have known that," Law sighed before taking his place next to a drooling Luffy.

"We're arriving soon!" Nami warned everyone. "Get your stuff ready. We get off as soon as we land."

"I can't wait to eat that meat!" Luffy yelled.

Goku's side

By the time the jet was halfway there, everyone there except Android 18, Bulma, and Chi Chi were awake. Goku was leaning on Vegeta's shoulder only for him to push Goku away and it kept repeating. Master Roshi smiled and giggled while he was having perverted dreams. Other than that, everyone was sleeping normally. When Chi Chi saw the island, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Bulma," Chi Chi whispered. "Why don't we fly in a loop a couple of times to wake these sleepers up?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Bulma said with a mischievous smile while pulling the wheel.

The jet looped around a couple of times, the sleepers bumping their heads against everyone else's.

"What was that woman!" Vegeta yelled holding his hand up to his head after bumping into the rock hard Goku's head.

"We're here." Bulma answered chuckling. Everyone looked at their windows and gasped. The resort was a very big island with a very big hotel. The sand and sea seemed to sparkle under the sun. Even the proud Vegeta was impressed but he never showed a sign. Android 18 squinted a little bit before asking,

"Have we seen that kid anywhere?" Everyone turned their attention toward the pirate ship. I was big and seemed to have a lion/sun on the front.

Trunks and Goten got excited and started talking about facing pirates. The sails had a jolly roger with a skull wearing a straw hat.

"I feel like that straw hat skull looks familiar." Goku said trying to remember why it looked familiar.

"You've seen a pirate before?" Pan asked looking at Goku.

"Yes Pan." Goku answered. "But I'm trying to remember where."

"Well we should be very careful on this island." Bulma warned everyone else. "We're here!"

As soon as the jet landed, everybody ran out of the jet and gathered on the beach.

"The sand looks like it's made out of diamonds," Videl exclaimed picking up the sand.

"There's an all you can eat buffet and it's huge!" Goku yelled drooling. Vegeta just showed a little smile looking at the buffet but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Master Roshi gawked at the girls in bikinis.

"This is heaven!" He yelled before running to get closer to a group of young girls.

"No we have to check in first," Bulma said dragging Master Roshi behind her. The inside of the hotel was just as impressive as outside. There were thousands of shopping malls, gift shops, it was mom heaven. On the other side was a big arcade, gym and much other work out places. Trunks and Goten started getting more excited once they saw the big arcade. Pan looked over at the toy stores in the shopping mall and her eyes sparkled. Even Android 18 was impressed at the stores. Marron and Bulla were squealing and imagining the stuff that they could buy. Bulma and Chi Chi walked up to the register, paid and waited for their keys and tags. While waiting, they saw a man with two women. One of them had long orange hair and a very revealing orange dress that stopped above the knee. The other women had very long black hair and a revealing purple top and a matching purple dress skirt that had a slit on one of the sides. (Basically what they wear on the 15th anniversary opening.) The man was tall, had black hair, sideburns and a strange tattoos. He wore a short sleeved black jacket and pants with black marks (basically a mix between his post time skip and after time skip but with short sleeves).

They walked up to the register and waited too.

"Do I remember you from somewhere?" Bulma asked walking up to the orange hair woman. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Was it when we had the tournament for the legendary meat, but we faced the strange monster fish and ate that delicious meal perhaps?" Robin asked with a smile.

"That's right! Nami and Robin was it?" Bulma and Chi Chi exclaimed at the same time.

"How have you been?" Bulma asked getting closer to Nami. "And who is this handsome man?"

"Oh," Nami said forgetting that Law was there for a moment. "This is Trafalgar Law." Nami introduced. "He just joined us on a journey a few days ago for an alliance."

Both Bulma and Chi Chi didn't understand some of it but they understood most of it.

"Here are your keys for your rooms." The woman at the register said as she handed them four keys.

"What room did you get?" Bulma asked Nami looking at her key.

"609 and 627." Nami told her.

"We got 610 and 628; we're next door to each other." Bulma said smiling.

"We should get back to the others before they wander off," Chi Chi said walking away.

"We should see you very soon." Robin agreed.

"Where are Goku and the others?" Bulma asked looking at their waiting place to see no one there.

"Are they perhaps over there next to Mugiwara ya?" Law asked pointing at the group next to Luffy.

"Well, I guess that we are going the same direction anyway." Nami said walking toward the group. Robin, Bulma and Chi Chi followed while talking about the swimming pools.

"This is going to be a long day." Law sighed before walking towards Luffy's group.

While Nami and Bulma were getting the keys…

"I'm so bored!" Goku groaned as he was waiting for Chi Chi and Bulma to get the keys.

"Be quiet Kakkorott." Vegeta snapped. He was tired of hearing the air headed saiyan complain every five seconds.

"Yeah Goku," Krillin agreed with Vegeta. "Bulma and Chi Chi should be here any second so relax."

"Ok fine." Goku said said folding his arms.

Exactly five seconds later.

"I'm bored!" Goku complained. Vegeta looked like he was ready to tear Goku apart until they heard a similar conversation on the other couch far from them.

A kid with an open red shirt and a straw hat was complaining but he got kicked by a blonde man wearing a light blue aloha shirt.

"Hey, I remember him!" Goku said pointing at the kid wearing a straw hat. A man with green hair and swords joined in on the tussle against the blonde man.

"I think I know that blonde man." Gohan said tilting his head trying to remember.

"That green haired man put up a decent fight last time." Vegeta smirked.

"We know that blue haired man and that raccoon!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time. The assumed "raccoon" heard the conversation and ran up to them.

"I'm a deer!" he yelled angrily. This surprised Trunks, Goten, Pan, Videl and everyone else except Vegeta.

"You talked!" Everyone but Trunks, Goten and Vegeta exclaimed. The straw hat kid and his group noticed the commotion.

"Hey! It's you!" Luffy yelled jumping in front of Goku. "Goku!"

"Oh yeah!" Goku laughed. "You're Luffy, the rubber band human that fought with Toriko and me against the akami." Luffy's head went up and down like a bobbly head. The two groups exchanged greeting until they just started talking about recent times.

"Guys, we got the keys!" Bulma and Nami called waving their keys around. "Our rooms are all right next to each other!"

"Yeah!" Goku and Luffy yelled punching the air.

"Oh yeah Goku!" Luffy called running toward a man behind the girls. "This is Torao!" Luffy said introducing him.

"Torao?" Goku repeated tilting his head.

"It's Trafalgar Law, not Torao. I keep telling you that Mugiwara ya." Law said in an irritated tone.

Once Bulla and Marron saw Law, their eyes turned into hearts and immediately ran next to him.

When Law saw the two girls, he rolled his eyes and walked away and sat next to Vegeta.

"You seem powerful." Vegeta said once he Law sat down. "Do you think that you are stronger than me?"

"Maybe," Law answered with a smirk.

"We'll see later." Vegeta said before Goku and Luffy jumped between the two silent fighters.

"Torao, let's eat!" Luffy said pulling Law off the couch.

"Come on Vegeta, let's go!" Goku said pulling Vegeta off the couch. Luffy and Goku pulled the two and walked toward the buffet.

"Are things always like this with you?" Law asked Vegeta while trying to walk properly.

"Always." Vegeta answered before both of them let out a sigh

AN: So how was it so far? I never wrote a dragon ball fan fiction story before so I'm nervous. I always accept criticism. Please read and Review. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry that I haven't been updating for a very long time. I will make no excuse of why I haven't been updating any of my stories. Ok, so I'll stop talking so you can read this chapter. One Piece and Dragon Ball are owned by Oda Sama and Akira San.**

Chapter 2 Playing on the Beach

Both Nami and Bulma were shocked. Goku, Luffy, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were completely devouring the buffet table. Everyone else watched them eat with both amazement and disgust.

"Wow" Sanji huffed dodging a bone. "I can't believe that we found more people that can eat just like Luffy."

"I think that I lost my appetite." Nami said pushing her plate away. Everybody else agreed with her and did the same.

"So Law," Bulla said moving her chair near the bored surgeon. "How old are you?"

Law rolled his eyes in complete boredom.

"That does not concern you." He just answered crossing his arms.

"What kind of things do you like?" Marron asked leaning forward.

"That does not concern you either." Law answered again getting up from his seat. Bulla and Marron just kept looking at Law with hearts in their eyes.

"Where are you going Law?" Luffy asked with his mouth full. Luffy was having a contest with Goku and Vegeta to see who could eat the most food before everyone else gives up.

"Going on a walk, away from the ruckus" He answered walking away. Luffy considered it for a second, grabbed a few plates heaped with food and ran to catch up with Law. Everyone else in the crew also grabbed a few desserts and followed the captains.

"Stop eating!" Chi Chi yelled at the two saiyans that ate everything in sight.

"But Chi Chi," Goku started trying to complain with his mouth full.

"If you eat everything now, you won't get to eat anything for breakfast, Lunch, Dinner or any other meal for two or three days from now." Chi Chi threatened with a glare.

"Same goes for you too Vegeta." Bulma agreed glaring at the prince. Goku reluctantly stopped eating pouting that he wanted more. Vegeta stopped eating too glaring at his wife.

"You made a good choice Goku" Krillin laughed nodding. "Where did Marron and Bulla go?" Everyone looked around for the familiar yellow and blue headed, chatty girls.

"They followed the tall guy." Android 18 answered pointing towards where she saw them leave. "Seems like they fell in love with the same guy" she added with a hint amusement.

"They fell in love with the same guy" Bulma and Chi Chi repeated smiling.

"Let's follow Luffy then" Goku said before snagging a fruit parfait from the table.

Luffy's Side

"Do you want some ice cream Torao?" Luffy asked holding out a melted ice cream cup.

"No." Law answered shaking his head. "And my name is Trafalgar Law. Not Traffy or Torao. If you can't say it properly, just call me Law."

Luffy thought about this while licking his melted ice cream. "Ok Torao." Luffy smiled again. Law shook his head; he should have known that his words wouldn't go through the idiot captain's thick skull.

Soon, they reached the beach everyone gasped. Even for their standards as pirates, the beach was amazing.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Nami yelled before everyone changed and ran for the sparkling beach shore.

"Let's go!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper yelled before jumping into the ocean water.

"I forgot that we can't swim!" Luffy and Chopper yelled before swallowing a bunch of water.

"Those idiots!" Sanji and Zoro yelled at the same time before diving to save the idiot trio.

Goku's side

"Goku, are you still eating food from that buffet?" Chi Chi yelled at the spiky haired saiyan who was stuffing himself with cream puffs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Goku said before whistling while turning the other way.

"So you ate all of the cream puffs!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Goku and the two saiyans would start arguing back and forth.

"Those two will always argue for no reason," Krillin said laughing while wrapping an arm around Android 18's shoulders.

"We've arrived at the beach," she said with a bored face.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Bulma and Chi Chi squealed in joy as they looked at the sparkling beach.

"Look at the clear sand!" Krillin said amazed at the glittering sand.

"Look at the hot babes!" Master Roshi yelled before trying to go after the attractive young girls playing in the water.

"Look at those people beating up that straw hat guy from earlier!" Trunks said pointing at the two people beating up the familiar straw hat wearing person.

"Hey, it's Luffy!" Goku said with his mouth full. "Let's join them on the beach."

Luffy's side

"You Idiots!" Nami roared. "We are on a vacation so stay out of trouble!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all whimpered while nursing three bumps on their heads.

"Hey, why did I get hit?" Usopp yelled holding the side of his head.

"Because if one of you gets in trouble, all of you get the punishment from Nami san," Sanji answered walking closer to the trio to stand next to Nami. "Right Nami swaaan?" he added before swooning at her.

"That's right Sanji kun." She agreed glaring at the trio.

"Hey, what's going on?" a familiar voice called out. Luffy and the group turned around to find Goku and his friend walking towards them.

"These idiots can't swim yet, they jumped into the water," Nami answered pointing at the trio.

"They can't swim?" Bulma repeated with a confused face. "They're pirates that are surrounded by the ocean and they can't swim."

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Nami confirmed with nod.

"But I'm going to be the pirate king!" Luffy declared with pride.

"Not before I get to it," Law said walking towards them and stood close to Luffy with Bulma and Marron following him like lost puppies.

"A pirate king?" Pan said looking at Luffy and Law with wide eyes. "How do you become the pirate king?"

"Well…," Luffy started.

"A pirate named Gol D. Roger became the king of pirates in the past." Law interrupted. Luffy gave Law a childish frown but didn't say anything. "He traveled all around the world before getting captured. Before he died, he announced that there is a great treasure and if they find that treasure, they would become the next pirate king. Those words started a whole generation of pirates."

"A great treasure?" Bulma and Chi Chi repeated with wonder in their eyes.

"So if they get this treasure they become the pirate king." Goku said in his excited way.

"They become king when they find treasure," Vegeta smirked. "I can find that treasure without trying."

Luffy's crew and Law shot Vegeta a glare which caused him to flinch.

"I think that Law's going to be the pirate king," Bulla said getting closer to the bored surgeon. "Then I'm going to be his pirate queen."

"No, when Law's the pirate king I'm going to be his queen!" Marron yelled back standing beside Law.

The group watched as Bulla and Marron fought over Law back and forth. Law looked bored as he walked away from the two girls.

"Come back Law!" Bulla and Marron called out before trying to follow him.

"Wow, they've gotten it bad." Nami giggled at the sight.

"I try so hard to get a cute girl to like me yet, Law gets two hot chicks at the same time and he didn't even try." Sanji complained hanging his head.

"Shut up stupid cook." Zoro grumbled crossing his arms.

"What did you say Marimo?" Sanji shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"I said shut up you stupid cook!" Zoro shouted back getting out his swords.

"You brought your swords to the beach?" Nami asked before shaking her head. Zoro didn't seem to hear her and they started fighting again.

"Wow, they're just like Goku and Vegeta," Gohan commented while watching the fight.

"Isn't this getting a little bit out of hand?" Videl asked as the fight got a little bit more serious.

"This is just their warm up," Luffy answered with his trademark smile.

"Ok stop fighting!" Nami yelled before hitting Zoro and Sanji upside their heads.

"Wow, she's scary as Chi Chi," Goku commented eyes wide.

"I'm not like that!" Chi Chi yelled at a cowering Goku.

"Look at the sunset!" Pan yelled getting the group's attention. When the light hit the water, the whole ocean sparkled creating a fairy tale like scene.

"This sunset is SUPERB" Franky yelled making everyone jump.

"Hey, it's that robot!" Trunks and Goten yelled pointing at Franky.

"Don't you wear any clothes?" Chi Chi yelled pointing at Franky.

"No because I'm to SUPERB" Everyone shook their heads at that comment.

"I want to try to touch the sun!" Luffy yelled jumping up.

"Me too!" Chopper and Usopp agreed and jumped up too.

"Ok, then let's go" Goku nodded while grabbing Luffy, Usopp and Chopper before disappearing. The group stared at the spot for a while.

"You don't think that he actually took them to the sun right?" Sanji asked staring up at the sky. His question was soon answered when Goku appeared again with the trio running around in panic.

"Run into the water!" Goku yelled before they jumped into the water.

"I swear those idiots get more people to join them every time we go somewhere new." Nami muttered as she watched a frustrated Sanji and Zoro jump in after the idiot devil fruit users.

A half hour later, the group walked into the hotel dragging behind a soaked Goku and trio with big bumps on their heads.

"What happened to you guys?" Brook asked sipping his tea calmly.

"Goku and the idiot trio decided to play on the moon, came back burning and jumped into the water almost drowning." Sanji explained lighting a cigarette.

"Since when did you come in here?" Nami asked Robin who was also calm while reading a book.

"We came in a while ago," she answered sipping her ice tea.

"When we saw Law going in, we decided to follow him." Bulla and Marron said at the same time.

"I just followed them because I was bored." Android 18 told them sighing.

A bell rang in the distance telling everyone that the dinner buffet was open.

"Food!" Goku and Luffy yelled at the same time before running towards the buffet building.

"We're going to have a repeat of lunch aren't we?" Nami asked shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that we will," Bulma sighed before heading towards the buffet with the others.

AU: Sorry that this chapter had nothing to do with the big fight that will be coming up. I promise that in the next chapter, I'll reveal one or two of the villains. After I post this chapter, I will immediately start working on the next chapter and post it as fast as I can. Oh, by the way, there are going to be four villains, two from One Piece and Dragon Ball respectfully. Ok, bye guys!


End file.
